Who Will I Be?
by ActingPrincess
Summary: Ten years after her mysterious disappearance, Shane found a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Michelle Parker, Jason's missing sister. After a DNA test confirms that Mitchie is in fact Michelle, Jason begins a legal battle to gain custody of the fifteen year old, all the while, trying to deal with her bizarre backstory, and her growing relationship with his band mate, Shane.
1. Chapter 1

Something had changed in Shane that summer, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

And yet, as the brown haired girl stepped out on stage, and began to sing, Shane's miracle transformation was the furthest thing from his mind.

 _I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

She had a great voice, he noticed, but she didn't sound completely confident. Her hand that wasn't wrapped around the mic was visibly shaking.

 _You can do this._ He thought. _Just find your voice. You've got this._

 _But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know_

Brown was smirking, leading the oldest band member to wonder what he knew about the mystery girl. Normally Nate was the intuitive one, but Jason was in awe as he watched the teenage girl perform.

She looked so _familiar_.

 _This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

At some point, Shane had turned to watch her as well, his eyes full of amazement. "That's the song!"

Jason blinked. The song, it had to be the song that was making him feel connected to the girl! Shane had played it over the phone for them once or twice after announcing that he was on a search for 'the girl with the voice.'

It _had_ to be the song... Right?

Nate was grinning, and he had been all afternoon. He was thrilled to have the old Shane back. "So that must be the girl."

"Ya think?"

Shane pulled the microphone out of Brown's hand.

 _Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

Jason still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew his girl.

 _She's the same age Michelle would have been._ He thought, struggling to keep his smile in place. _That's why this feels so weird._

 _This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

As she finished her last note, Shane stepped forward and started to sing.

 _(Enter first part of Shane's song here)_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_

 _This is real_  
 _This is me_  
 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
 _Gonna let the light shine on me_  
 _Now I've found who I am_  
 _There's no way to hold it in_  
 _No more hiding who I wanna be_  
 _This is me_

 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_

 _This is me_

* * *

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

She knew she was forgiven the moment she heard him sing.

Anything that had happened that summer, her lie, their argument, none of that mattered anymore. Slowly, she'd descended the stairs until they were standing side by side, listening to his beautiful voice sing the song he'd written for his 'mystery girl' She had to be dreaming.

Shane Gray, lead singer of the amazing band, Connect 3, was singing a duet with _her_ , Mitchie Torres, a nobody from New Jersey who had lied about everything she was.

She was Shane Gray's 'girl with the voice.' If it was a dream, then it was one she never wanted to wake up from.

 _Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in_

At some point, she had brushed her hand across his arm, never expecting him to take hold of it while he continued to serenade her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Caitlyn working the turntables, and she could have sworn that she saw her best friend offer her a playful wink. She thought back to the day she and Caitlyn had passed by the rock star's cabin, giggling and elbowing each other as they caught sight of the line of girls, each singing their heart out for him. Caitlyn had asked if she was going to join in, but she'd replied that she couldn't possibly be the girl he was looking for, because

Shane had never heard her sing. How wrong she had been.

When Shane realized that she was lying, the hurt and betrayal that had registered on his face, her heart had broken. By the look in his eyes, she knew that none of it mattered. They were going to be okay.

 _No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

As the song ended, and the crowd jumped to their feet, cheering loudly, he threw his arms around her. She hugged him back, grateful he was supporting her weight.

The surreal experience had left her feeling light headed, and for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that the surprises were just beginning.

* * *

She was right, the surprises _were_ just beginning.

First, Peggy's name had been announced as the winner of Final Jam. She'd practically had to push her friend out onstage before joining Caitlyn and Ella, who were jumping up and down. Despite their difference, Mitchie was happy Peggy had won. She had finally stood up to Tess, taking the stage to sing a solo so powerful, it would have been crazy for her _not_ to win.

Tess had actually apologized.

She'd approached them when Peggy was still on stage, leaving Mitchie and Caitlyn struggling to come up with a response after Tess said that she had told Brown the truth, that her bracelet hadn't been stolen. Mitchie did the only thing she could do: she thanked her, and the three girls would be leaving the next day all on good terms.

Shane saved her from embarrassment.

Always a klutz, during the Final Jam 'Jam' Session, she'd tripped, falling to her knees in front of everyone. On the last note he sang, Shane's voice had started to shake as he tried to hold back his laughter. He'd dropped down beside her, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. He'd caught her blushing, and it had only made him laugh harder.

She was never going to hear the end of it. That was, if she ever saw him again after the summer was over.

Now, she stood backstage, trying to relive the last hour all over again. At the end of the song, Shane had jerked his head slightly, a silent request to meet him there after everything was over. It had been well over twenty minutes, and he was still dealing with the press, but she would have waited forever if he asked her to.

"Mitchie! You were fabulous!"

Mitchie turned to smile as her parents neared her. She hadn't missed them in the audience, her mother's eyes lighting up as she turned to face the rest of the crowd, her father being the first one to jump to his feet as the duet had finished.

"Honey." Connie muttered, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry you didn't win..."

"But I did." She said. "I won the best summer of my life, thanks to you."

Connie pulled her into a tight embrace, resting a hand at the back of her daughter's hand. They stood there for a few moments, neither saying a word. She broke the hug the moment she caught sight of a shaggy haired rock star descending the stairs with a smile on his face. Connie took hold of Steve's hand, the two sharing a knowing look.

"I'll see you in a few. Okay?"

Mitchie's eyes lit up as she caught sight of Shane. He sauntered over to her, his famous smirk in place. She still couldn't believe she was his 'mystery girl.' It just didn't seem real.

"So I guess my search is over."

"That depends on who you're looking for." She replied with a laugh. She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

Shane took her outstretched hand. "I'm Shane. You up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Canoe rides had become _their_ thing since the first day he had dragged her out onto the lake. They weren't very good at it, they were constantly going around in circles, and they'd lost an ore more than once, but none of that seemed to matter to them. They'd had some amazing talks out on that lake, it was during their first canoe ride that she had gotten her first glimpse of the real Shane Gray. It had only lasted a few minutes, as soon as he'd helped her out, his uncle Brown had come to fetch him, and he'd been pulled back into his bad mood.

She liked the real Shane Gray more than anything.

Seconds turned to minutes as the two teens stood there, hands intertwined, laughing for a reason only known to them. Hesitantly, he reached up to push a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, a smile on his face.

"Hey! Shane!"

Shane shot her an apologetic look, laughing as he turned to face his band mates. The oldest member of Connect 3 grabbed the youngest by the arm, pulling him along as he launched himself at the lead singer. The movement sent all four of them tumbling backwards.

"Damn it, Jase." Shane mumbled, still laughing. "Mitchie, are you alright?"

Mitchie giggled in response, and he rolled his eyes. Jason was always doing something to make himself and Nate question his sanity.

"Jason." Nate grumbled, struggling to stand up. "You have _got_ to stop doing that."

Slowly, the three band members got to their feet, each wearing a different expression. Nate still looked irritated, Jason looked pleased with himself, and Shane, who held out a hand to help Mitchie up, just looked amused.

"Sorry." He said, squeezing her hand. "Jason can be a little... _Eccentric_ sometimes."

"Yeah." Nate said. "That's one word to describe him. Shane, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, man." Shane replied, pulling her forward to stand beside him. "Mitch, this is Jason and Nate, my band mates. Guys, this is Mitchie... My mystery girl."

Mitchie blushed. "Hi! It's really nice to finally meet you."

"I guess we have a lot to thank you for." Nate squeezed her hand. "You were amazing up there."

"Thank you-"

"Jason?"

Mitchie suddenly realized that the oldest member of Connect 3 was staring at her intently, his gaze fixated on the silver chain that hung around her neck. Out of habit, she gripped the moon shaped pendent tightly in her first. She'd had the necklace for as long as she could remember, but whoever had given it to her was still a mystery.

"Where..." Jason whispered, his tone a mixture of pain and agony. "Where did you get that?"

Shane and Nate shared an uneasy look.

"Jase." Nate stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself again."

Shane moved to stand in front of her. "We've been through this a thousand times before, man, and none of the girls were _her_."

"None of those girls had that necklace." He replied distractedly. "I just... It can't be... Michelle?"

Mitchie's eyes widened at the mention of her first name, and it didn't go unnoticed. No one had ever called that, for reasons unknown to her, she hated the name with a burning passion.

"That's enough Jase." The youngest band member hissed, forcing his arms behind his back. "Get her out of here, Shane. Now."

"C'mon, Mitch." He said, his grip on her hand tightening. "Let's go on that canoe ride."

He began to tow her away, moving to wrap an arm around her waist. She was grateful for the support, knowing full well that without Shane's strong arms holding her up, she would have collapsed.

"Wait!"

Jason shoved Nate back, pausing briefly to shoot his friend an apologetic look. He hadn't meant to hurt him, but there was no time to say sorry. Before Shane could protest, his hand shot out, his fingers locking around her wrist.

The moment he touched her, Mitchie's eyes widened, and Jason could have sworn that he saw a look of recognition cross her face.

"J-Jay?" She asked, her voice sounding strangely childlike. "Jasey..."

Then, her knees buckled, and she fell backwards into Shane's arms.

"Mitchie!" Shane cried, dropping to his knees. He cradled her head in his lap. "Mitch?"

Looking alarmed, Nate took the stairs two at a time to go get help. Jason remained where he was, slowly reaching out to grasp the moon shaped pendent, his eyes widening as he read the inscription written across it.

 _I love you, to the moon and back._

It was what he had said to her every night before bed. At a time where he should have still been a kid, he had had to take on the role of a parent figure in order to protect her, because their own parents were too busy fighting to even remember that they had three kids who needed them. He'd given the necklace to her on their last Christmas together, and he had never been able to get the look on her face, the way her eyes had lit up, the way she had squealed before throwing her arm around his neck, out of his head.

It couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Mitchie." Shane muttered. "Are you okay?"

Mitchie groaned, slowly cracking an eye lid. "Ugh... Shane? What... What just happened?"

He let out a sigh of relief, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder when she tried to sit up. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I..." She shook her head. "I don't... Who _are_ you?"

Her last statement had been clearly aimed at Jason. He winced, releasing his hold on her necklace as he began to back away.

It wasn't a coincidence.

The two boys seemed to be having a silent conversation. She couldn't help but notice that Jason still had a pained expression on his face. Shane just looked skeptical as he turned to stare at her.

Could it possibly be true?

Could Shane's 'mystery girl' actually be...

"Mitchie!"

Jason's missing sister?

Connie rushed to her daughter's side, shooting Shane a grateful glance as he pulled the fifteen-year-old to her feet.

"Are you alright, Mija?" She asked, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Nate said you fainted... What happened, honey?"

"I..." Mitchie drew out, shaking her head. "I don't know... One minute, Shane was introducing me to his band mates, and then Jay called me Michelle, and then I was on the ground..."

Nate raised an eye brow as he stepped around Steve. "Mitchie... Did you just call him Jay?"

"Yeah..." She said, sounding nervous. "I... I don't know why I did that..."

Steve and Connie shared an uneasy look.

"Maybe you should go lie down, honey." He muttered. "You look pale, Mitchie."

Mitchie nodded, and Shane knelt down to grab her legs, easily supporting her weight as he began to carry her towards the stairs.

Jason finally broke free from whatever trance he had been in.

"I know why she said that."

All eyes were on him now. Shane paused on the first step, his grip on her tightening slightly. He could only pray Jason wouldn't make another scene, though this time, he believed his friend was finally right.

"Jason?" Brown asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"She called me _Jay_." He said. "Because her name is Michelle Parker, and she was kidnapped by my mother when she was five years old."

Nate could have sworn that he saw Steve pale. Connie's hands began to shake. For a moment, no one said a thing.

Finally, Steve spoke again.

"You're crazy!" He hissed. "Mitchie is _our_ daughter! What are you trying to accuse us of, huh?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Jason replied. "I'm just curious to know why you have a missing child in your custody."

Connie shoved him away. "I don't know who you think you are, but Mitchie is ours, and we're taking her home _right_ now!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Shane. Give me my daughter."

"Get her out of here, Shane. Now!"

"She's _our_ daughter!"

"She's _my_ sister, and I'm losing her again!"

Shane blinked, unsure of what to do, or who to listen to. The girl in his arms was making him question everyone's motive, even Jason, who he considered to be a brother, and a best friend. Finally, Brown wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and cleared his throat to get the room's attention.

"I'm calling the police."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchie..." Shane began, quickly shutting his mouth. "Um..."

Mitchie managed to give him a tired smile despite the situation. After announcing that the police had been called, the parents had been escorted to the mess hall, while the campers had been sent back to their respective cabins to start packing. Shane, Nate and Mitchie had been ordered to stay in Shane's cabin, while Brown, Steve, Connie and Jason waited for the police to arrive just right outside.

And despite the fact that the four adults were doing their best to use soft tones during their conversation, the three teenagers had heard _everything_ that had been said so far.

Mitchie, who had been made to lie down on Shane's unmade bed, had tried to lighten the situation by cracking bad, and very Jason-esk type jokes, but after she overheard Steve and Connie admit that when they found out they were unable to have any children on their own, they had paid a mystery woman over five-thousand dollars to adopt her five year old daughter, she went quiet.

The adoption had gone through an agency, but Steve was now beginning to suspect that Mitchie's birth certificate had been forged. When Brown asked the two parents when Mitchie's birthday was, in a strained voice, Connie told him that she had been born on August 20th _,_ and Jason paled.

August 20th was Michelle's birthday. Each year he had been without her, he would release balloons in the most serene place he could find. He always made a wish as he watched the purple hearts, two of her favorite things, float up to the sky.

 _Please let this be the year that I find you._

"Mitchie." Shane said again. "Please... Say something."

She didn't know what to say. Her entire life might have been a lie.

"Shane." Mitchie whispered, struggling to sit up. "Do... Do you know what happened?"

Shane nodded solemnly. Jason had told him the story years ago, and even during the time that he had been transformed into a jerk, he had never once brought it up to hurt his friend. There were days that he knew to leave Jason alone, so he would do just that.

"Yeah." He said, reaching out to take her hand. "I do."

Nate caught the older boy's eye, and shook his head. He knew that Mitchie is curious, and while she deserved to know the truth, it was Jason's story to tell her, not Shane's.

"Tell me what happened."

He felt like laughing when he realized that she had sounded exactly like him during his 'pop star' days. He had always demanded something, never asking for what he wanted.

"Mitchie..." Shane began. "I don't know if..."

"Please." She begged, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to tell me everything. I think I'm gonna go insane if I don't get some answers soon!"

Mitchie startled him by jumping her feet so quickly that she stumbled. He had to rush to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Mitch." He snapped, sounding annoyed. "Lay down. You already fainted earlier, we don't need a repeat."

Slowly, he lowered her back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin before returning to his seat directly beside her. He let out a long sigh, reaching out to take hold of her hand again.

"Okay."

Mitchie looked confused. "Okay?"

'Okay." Shane repeated, rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you what happened."

He thought back to the night Jason had told them the story. How long had it been, five years? Six maybe? It had been their second year at camp, and the three boys had once again shared a cabin. During a thunder storm, they had been forced to stay in all night, and with nothing else better to do, they had decided that they were good enough friends to disclose their deepest secrets to one another.

"Shane?"

"When Jason first told me he had a sister, I didn't believe him." Shane admitted. "He had never mentioned her before, and I'd known him for almost two years."

Mitchie blinked. "What changed your mind?"

"A picture." He replied, squeezing her hand absentmindedly. "Of you... I mean of Michelle. Jase was like ten in the picture, it was taken a year before his dad sent him to Camp Rock for the first time. Michelle was five, and he was giving her a piggy back ride. They both looked so happy, I knew he had to be telling the truth."

She was staring at him, her eyes full of confusion. How had a picture of his band mate looking happy proved to Shane that Michelle Parker did, in fact, exist?

"Why would anyone lie about that?" Shane asked, guessing her thoughts. "Mitchie, I have never seen Jason look as happy as he did in that photograph, and we've been friends for years!"

"What happened after he showed you the picture?"

"He got really quiet for a few minutes." Nate piped in. "Prompting me to ask why we had never met you... I mean, _her_ , before."

At the time, Nate had just been so excited to have two of the coolest guys at Camp Rock as his cabin mates. It had been Shane who shot him a warning look, making the pre-teen zip his lips, and wait patiently for the oldest boy to start speaking again.

"He told us that the last time he saw Michelle, she got scared in the middle of the night, and came into his room to sleep with him. His mother stormed in the next morning, and dragged her out by her hair. He tried to wake his dad up, but by the time they got to the garage, the car was gone, and so Jason's mom, and Michelle."

"My dad called the police." Jason added, stepping into the room. "But since they were married, the police told my dad that my mother had every right to take Michelle and just leave. They didn't report her missing until three months later, when my _wonderful_ mother was found at a rehab facility, no Michelle in sight."

He paused, glancing over at Nate, who sat on the floor, before moving to settle on Shane and Mitchie. She was still lying on his bed, something Jason had mixed feelings about. On one hand, he was happy that she was lying down, because ever since she'd fainted, her skin had become ghostly-white, and her hands were still shaking, but on the other, he couldn't help but notice the way that his band mate, and long-time friend was looking at the girl.

He didn't know for sure if Mitchie was really his Michelle, but his older brother instincts were already taking over.

"Mitchie..." Jason began, moving to stand by the bed. "I am so sorry... I didn't know..."

"I know." She whispered, but she couldn't look him in the eye. "This isn't your fault, Jay..."

His eyes widened at the use of the old nickname, and Mitchie blushed despite the situation. Why did she keep calling him that, she had no idea.

"Jason!" Brown called. "The pol... They're here, and they need to talk to you..."

Jason and Shane shared a look.

"Take care of her." He whispered, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please, Shane."

"I will, Jase." Shane promised, taking hold of Mitchie's hand again. "Everything's gonna be okay."

The second the police led the four adults away, someone began to frantically knock at the cabin door. Mitchie could just make out Caitlyn's figure. She was still dressed in the leopard print shirt she had worn for Final Jam, her backpack was slung across her shoulders, and she would not stop pounding on the door.

"Mitchie! Are you okay? Mitchie!"

"Nate." Shane hissed, jerking his head towards the door. "Help me out here a little, will ya?"

Nate sighed, slowly rising to his feet. He and Caitlyn had been friends for years, but he was the worst one to try and calm her down during the most stressful of situations. He'd caught sight of her as Shane carried Mitchie away from the Final Jam stage, he hadn't missed the look of worry in her eyes. He should have guessed that the second she found a way to escape without a counselor stopping her, she would have taken it.

"Hey, Cait." He greeted, quickly standing in the doorway before she could see inside. "Um... What... What are you doing here?"

Caitlyn shot him an annoyed look. "I was worried about Mitchie. Is she here? Can I talk to her?"

"Um..."

Shane shook his head. Jason had asked him to protect her, so that's what he was going to do. He didn't want to worry Caitlyn, in fact, the less anyone knew, the better.

"She's sleeping, Caity." Nate replied. "Maybe you can come back later..."

"Nate." She said, shoving the door open with her foot before he could slam it in her face. "You are a horrible liar."

The two band mates shared a look, Shane nodding reluctantly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on, or... Mmph!"

Before she could protest, Nate had an arm locked around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground as his free hand covered her mouth. He carried her into the room, pausing to lock the door behind him before he moved to stand beside the bed.

"Caitlyn. Shh." He muttered, his grip tightening slightly. "If you promise to keep your voice down, I'll take my hand off... Ouch! Damn it, Caitlyn! She _bit_ me!"

Caitlyn grinned back at him innocently, though clearly proud of herself as Shane and Mitchie lay doubled over in laughter. It may not have been appropriate, but it was a welcome distraction from the events unfolding.

"What the hell was that for, Cait?" Nate demanded, shooting her a glare. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Sorry!" She sang, not sounding very sorry at all. "But you know better, Nathan."

As Caitlyn caught sight of her friend, the amused look faded away from her eyes. She reached out to squeeze the brunette's hand.

"Mitchie..." Caitlyn whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She glanced up at Shane and Nate, as if asking for permission. Nate tried to give her an encouraging smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Um..." Mitchie drew out, slowly struggling to sit up. A gentle but firm hand forced her back down. "Well... There's a chance that I was kidnapped, illegally adopted, and I may or may not be the little sister of 'pop teen sensation' Jason Green."

While Caitlyn seemed to be in permanent shock, Shane and Nate shared another look. Somehow, she had managed to keep a somewhat humorous approach towards the entire situation, and it only made the two boys further believe that Mitchie Torres could, in fact, be Michelle Parker.

"Caity?"

Nate waved a hand in front of her face, his eyes full of concern. He took hold of her hands, this time she let him, and led her over to the edge of the bed, gently easing her down with a hand on her shoulder.

"Cait." Mitchie muttered, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Say something. Please. Anything."

"I..." Caitlyn drew out, blinking rapidly. "I... You two have the same color hair."

Nate and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. For someone so smart, Caitlyn had a bad habit of pointing out the obvious.

"I..." She said again, suddenly breaking free from her shock. "Oh my god... Mitchie!"

"Cait!" Mitchie echoed, rolling her eyes. "I'm okay, I promise. Hey... Do you have your laptop?"

"Um, yeah." Caitlyn replied, pulling it out of her bag. "Here."

Shane raised an eye brow. "Mitchie..."

"You're been really helpful, Shane." She said. "But I need answers, more than you can give me, and since Jay... I mean, Jason, isn't here, this is the only way I can do it."

She went to the Google search box and typed in: _Michelle Parker missing_.

There was more than a hundred links to go through.

 _Elizabeth Parker, mother of missing five-year-old claims girl was abducted while in a McDonald's playroom.  
_

 _DPD Lead detective admits there were 'mistakes' made in Michelle Parker case._

 _Father of missing five-year-old refuses to comment on missing daughter._

She clicked on the first link she could find. The page refreshed as an image of a little girl with beautiful dark brown eyes, and long reddish-brown hair loaded on the screen. She was smiling up at the camera, a wild flower in her hand.

Mitchie paled immediately. She had seen that picture, a thousand times before. It was currently hanging in her parents New Jersey home, right where everyone could see it. Now that she thought about it, her parents also had at least a dozen pictures of her before the age of five, though they had never been able to identify anything in the background of the photos.

"Mitchie!"

Her grip on the laptop loosened, and she waited for the sound of it crashing to the ground before Caitlyn would once again go into shock. That laptop had everything she had been working on that summer saved into protected files, and although she would claim that she was okay, that it had just been an accident, but Mitchie knew secretly, inside, the curly haired, future producer would be seething.

It didn't come.

Shane, always graceful, had reached out and caught it, handing it to Caitlyn, who shot him a grateful smile. He took hold of her hands, leaning down until they were at eye level. With one hand, he hesitantly reached out to cup her cheek.

"Mitchie." He muttered. "What happened? What did you see?"

"She said we were going on vacation..." Mitchie whispered, her voice once again childlike. "I didn't want to go without Jay, but she promised we would be back in time for his birthday party."

Shane's jaw tightened. The birthday party hadn't happened that year.

"M-Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, taking her hand again. "Nate... Shane... What the hell is going on?"

"That's the question of the day, love."

It was not Jason who entered the cabin, but Brown himself. She hadn't seen him since he'd ordered Shane and Nate to get her back to the cabin. Now he stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable.

"Uncle Brown?" Shane slowly rose to his feet. "What's happening? What's going on?"

Brown sighed, suddenly feeling uneasy. This was the biggest thing to ever happen at Camp Rock, but he wasn't sure if it would have a happy ending for both parties involved.

"I need Mitchie to come back to my office to take a DNA test."


	3. Chapter 3

The DNA tests took less than fifteen seconds.

Right after, she had been ushered out of the room, and back into Shane's arms. He'd insisted on carrying over to Brown's office, and then back again. She hadn't been allowed to see her parents, or even Jason.

Now she was lying on her own bed, waiting for Shane, Nate and Caitlyn to return. Much to her amusement, the three teens, two of them who had never had to cook for themselves, had offered to take over making the last breakfast for the entire camp.

None of it seemed to be real.

She should have been packing, but her suitcase lay opened on the floor, clothes sprawling out of it. She should have been celebrating the end to a wonderful summer with the rest of her friends, but Brown had made it clear that she was not allowed to have any visitors besides himself, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn. She could only assume they were concerned about her, though they didn't know anything because Brown was keeping everyone else in the dark.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mitchie called, slowly rising to her feet. "It's open!"

Since she had fainted the day before, everyone had been treating her as if she were made of glass. Shane had carried her everywhere the day before, telling her to shut up in a playful tone every time she protested. Nate, who she was beginning to really like, had brought her everything from an extra pillow, even when she didn't need it, to dinner in bed, and everything in between. Caitlyn had refused to leave her side, and the girls had spent their last night at camp sleeping side by side on the floor. She loved her friends, she really did, she just wasn't used to being fussed over so much.

"It's me." A familiar voice said, as the door closed behind her. "Mitchie... Are you okay?"

Tess was the last person she had expected to hear from. Yeah, she'd apologized, and Mitchie had forgiven her, but she wasn't sure where that left them exactly. They were no longer enemies, but were they friends? Acquaintances? She had no clue.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied, awkwardly patting the spot on the bed next to her. "Um... Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

The blonde dropped down beside her. "Ella said she saw a few police officers talking to your mom and dad... I was worried about you."

She blinked in surprise. Tess Tyler was actually being sincere for the first time since they'd met.

"Mitchie." Tess muttered, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Off the record. What's going on?"

She sighed, silently debating on whether or not she could trust Tess. Her gut feeling, something she had always relied on, was telling her that she should. So, she took a deep breath, squeezed her friend's hand back, and began to speak.

"There's a possibility that I could be Jason's sister..."

"Wait... What?"

Tess blinked rapidly, trying to process what she had just said. A look of amazement, and confusion crossed her face.

"Wait..." She drew out. "Your last name is Torres... Jason's last name is really Parker, but he uses the stage name Green because Shane's last name is Gray, and Nate's is Black... This doesn't make any sense."

Mitchie wanted to smack her forehead in frustration. "And if my last name was legally Parker?"

"Then you could totally be Jason's sister!"

The two girls laughed, a blush rose to Tess's cheeks after she realized how dumb her earlier comment had sounded.

Then, the seriousness came back to the conversation.

"What, were you adopted or something?" She asked. "Then why would the police... Oh my god."

Mitchie winced. She realized that she was probably going to have to get used to this reaction, and because Jason was famous, the paparazzi would kill to get their hands on the story. People _loved_ the story of a kidnapped child returning home.

If she was Michelle Parker, then she could definitely kiss her private life goodbye.

"Mitchie!" A voice sang, Caitlyn poked her head into the room. "Hey! I brought you some food... Tess?"

"Hey, Cait." Tess replied quickly. She stood up, glancing down at Mitchie. "I'll um... I'll come check up on you later, okay?"

"Hey Tess?"

She paused in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Mitchie whispered. "For lying to you, I mean."

"No, I'm sorry." Tess said, a smile gracing her lips. "For making you feel like you had to."

Caitlyn watched her go, her eyes full of confusion. At one point in time, the two girls had been friends, but after people started to realize just how talented Caitlyn was, Tess's diva attitude had driven a rift between the two girls. The Tess Tyler she'd just, comforting and apologizing to Mitchie, was a version of her old friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was nice to have her back.

* * *

"Hey." He muttered, trying to muster up the courage to smile down at her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Jay." Mitchie replied, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I am so sorry... I don't mean to keep doing that..."

Jason waved her away, finally managing a thin smile as he dropped down onto the step beside her. "Don't apologize. It's been years since I've been called that, and I miss it."

She raised an eye brow. "Jay?"

"It's what she used to call me." He admitted with a laugh. "She had a hard time pronouncing her _S's_ when she was first learning to talk, but she did great with _Y's_ , so my name got shortened to Jay."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Mitchie was struck at how much of herself she saw in the young rock star. Caitlyn was right, they did have the same hair, brown with reddish highlights, and as she got a closer look at him for the first time, she also saw that he had a similar face structure, and the same size nose as she did.

"Jason." She muttered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Jason replied. "Anything."

He'd do his best to answer whatever questions she asked, he owed her that much.

"What makes you so sure that I'm Michelle?"

"You've been calling me _Jay_ since we first met." He answered automatically. "And the fact that your birthday is August twentieth. That can't just be a coincidence, Mitchie."

Mitchie shrugged. "Anything is possible, I guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?"

Jason held back a laugh. She sounded exactly like Michelle had at the age of five. She'd become obsessed with that phrase ' _I don't know,_ _can_ _you?'_ after hearing her kindergarten teacher repeat it a thousand times over again when the students asked used the term: _can I,_ instead of saying _may I._ Every time he asked her something, he was met with the very sassy reply that a five-year- old could get away with: _I don't know,_ _can_ _you?_ It had once driven him nuts, but after her disappearance, he would have given anything to hear her say it just one more time.

"Who gave you that necklace?"

Again, Mitchie gripped the moon shaped pendent tightly in her hand, tracing her thumb across the inscription. She loved the necklace, she had no idea why, but she loved it. She wore it every day, only taking it off to shower.

"I don't know." She said finally, releasing her death grip on the pendent so Jason could get a better look. "I don't know."

Jason too traced his thumb across the inscription.

 _I love you, to the moon and back._

Absentmindedly, he began to hum 'I See the Moon' by Jim Brickman. It had been Michelle's favorite song, he never had been able to get her to go to sleep without singing it over and over again. It was Michelle who had first said the saying later written on her necklace, proclaiming that she loved him, to the moon and back. When he'd asked her those words had come from, she hadn't given him an answer, instead begging him to sing the song one last time.

"I see the moon..." Mitchie sang softly. "The moon sees me..."

That song, the sound of his voice, she was suddenly transported back in time, to a bright pink bedroom, and pink silk sheets. She watched as she was slowly lowered into the child-sized bed. A hand slightly larger than her own pulled the covers up to her chin as he continued to sing under his breath. She had to strain to hear him.

 _So, God bless the moon and God bless me._

"Mitchie?"

Jason was watching her carefully, his eyes full of concern.

"Purple..." She muttered, blinking back tears. "I wanted to paint my bedroom purple, but mom wanted everything to be pink, because she thought it would match the carper better."

In the very unlikely event that someone could overhear their conversation, they might have thought Mitchie was going crazy, but to Jason, the ramblings made perfect sense, or at least, as much sense as it could, because it had first come from his mother, who was technically crazy.

"What was your sister's middle name?"

Before he could reply, Shane began shouting their names. He appeared seconds later, hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shane?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Shane panted. "The results are back. The police need to see you Mitch. Now."

Jason and Mitchie shared a look. It was now or never. In just a few minutes, the question on everyone's mind would be answered: Was Michelle Elizabeth Torres really Michelle Elizabeth Anne-Marie Parker?


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitchie!"

"Mom!" She cried, running into her arms.

She knew she should have been angry with Steve and Connie for keeping such a large secret from her, but at that moment, she could have cared less. She needed her mom now more than ever.  
Brown's office was way over crowded, with police officers, Brown, Steve, Connie, Jason, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, but she didn't dare complain. On the desk in front of her was a missing child flyer, the same picture of Michelle Parker that she had seen on the website took up half the page.

 _Michelle Elizabeth Anne-Marie Parker  
_

 _Missing Since: March 21, 2006  
_

 _Missing From: Dallas, TX  
_

 _DOB: August 20, 2001  
_

 _Age Now: 15  
_

 _Sex: Female  
_

 _Race: Caucasian  
_

 _Hair Color: Brown  
_

 _Eye Color: Brown  
_

 _Height: 4'2''  
_

 _Weight: 35 lbs  
_

 _Michelle was last seen on March 21, 2006, in the early hours of the morning. After a nightmare, she spent the night in her older brother's room. Her mother, Elizabeth Parker, put the girl in the car and drove off. When Elizabeth didn't return Michelle home in what her husband, Vance Parker, believed was an appropriate amount of time, he reported the two missing. There was not too much concern in the case until three months later, when Elizabeth Parker voluntary checked into a rehab facility. Michelle was nowhere to be seen, and Elizabeth gave conflicting stories as of what happened to the girl. First she claimed that Michelle was abducted while in the playroom at a local McDonald's, then she said that she was paid a large sum of money to give the girl to a childless couple to raise as their own. Foul play is suspected in Michelle's disappearance. Michelle was last seen wearing a pink 'Cinderella' nightgown, and a necklace with the inscription: 'I love you, to the moon and back.' If Michelle is still alive, she would be fifteen today._

"The results are in." The first man said, glancing from the picture of Michelle Parker, back to Mitchie.

Connie kept her grip on Mitchie as she reached out to squeeze her husband's hand. Mitchie felt a familiar hand slip into her own, and she turned to shoot Shane the biggest smile she could muster, before glancing at Jason.

He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and she could only suspect that the years of worrying about his sister had finally taken their toll on him. Despite the situation, despite everything that had happened, she reached out and took hold of his hand with her free one.

He squeezed back immediately.

"After testing her DNA, we discovered that there is a greater than 99.78945349197% chance that Michelle Elizabeth Torres is actually missing minor Michelle Elizabeth Anne-Marie Parker."

In other words, no doubt at all.

Mitchie felt her knees buckle as her mother... Or, not her mother, burst into tears. Steve had turned white, and was breathing heavily as Brown helped lower him into the nearest chair.

"Officer Jones." The first man said, gesturing to the door. "Maybe you could take the kids outside? I don't think they need to see this."

"See what?" Mitchie demanded, yanking her arm back when the cop tried to grab her. "What are you talking about?! What are you gonna do?"

Annoyed, the man got a firm grip on her wrist and began to yank her back towards the door, ushering Jason, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn outside in the process. As she whipped her head around, she saw one of the police officers produce a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening!

She screamed, and it only made his grip tighten. As soon as he realized what was going on, Jason burst back into the room and shoved the police officer away from her. The man shot him a hard warning look, but allowed him to take hold of her, and tow her outside. Once they rejoined Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, she collapsed, and Shane held her up easily, allowing her to sob furiously into his chest.

He made no move to comfort her, because he knew it would do no good.

"Steve Torres, Connie Torres, you are under arrest in connection to the kidnapping of Michelle Parker."

Shane's grip on her waist tightened as Steve and Connie were led away in handcuffs.

* * *

Jason wasn't backing down. "Look. I'll pay for an emergency hearing; I will _fly_ a judge out here on my private jet! Just... Please... Don't take her away from me again."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Green." The officer said. "But I can't let her go with you right now. A custody hearing will be held in a month, where you could potentially gain temporary custody of your sister. I know it's been a long road, but trust me, it's almost over."

A long road? The man didn't know the half of it! He'd spent ten years worrying about her, hoping for the best, but imagining the worst. He'd gone to see Elizabeth, he'd stopped calling her his mother years ago, once before, with his father and older brother. She'd refused to acknowledge his presence, but when Vance asked if Michelle was dead, Elizabeth had simply begun to laugh. His father and brother had simply given up, and Jason had cut ties with them shortly after. He moved to live with his grandparents, who supported him fully in his search for his sister.

Now, he'd finally found her, and they were telling him that he couldn't have her back yet?

"Jase!" Shane called, storming back into the office. "Some lady who said she was from CPS just dragged Mitchie back to her cabin! What the hell is going on?"

"They're taking her to a foster home." Jason replied through clenched teeth. "I have to wait another month to get her back."

"What? That's insane! We're _Connect 3_! We have the money, and the resources, and the room! Let us take her back to L.A. with us!"

The man let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm sorry, sir, but until a Judge decides where he thinks it would be best for Michelle to live, she'll have to remain in the care of the state."

Jason shot him one last glare before storming out of the room, Shane hot at his heels. The lead singer hadn't asked to tag along, but Jason was grateful for the company. If it wasn't for Shane finding his mystery girl, he may have never found his sister.

"Jase..."

"I know." Jason muttered, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But there's nothing I can do. It's only for a month."

"I have to go see her." Shane said. "I need to make sure she's okay... Wanna come with?"

He managed a sad smile. "I think I'm the last person she'd want to see right now. You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Just take care of her for me, man."

"Always."

Jason watched Shane jog up the path with a sigh. He was going to get her back, if it was the last thing he did, he was going to bring her home.


	5. Chapter 5

She was good at hiding when she wanted to be.

After looking through the window of her cabin, and seeing her clothes strewn across the room, he could only guess where she had gone. Out by the canoes, because it was his sacred writing place, and she was the only other one who knew about it.

"Mitchie?"

"She thinks I'm still packing." The brunette replied distractedly. "Caitlyn distracted her, and I jumped out the window."

Shane raised an eye brow. "You _jumped_ out the window? Mitch... That's a long way down..."

Mitchie held up her hands, scraped and bloodied from breaking her fall. He let out a long sigh, placing his hands on either side of her waist to pull her to her feet.

"C'mon, Mitchie."

Her eyes widened. "Are you taking me back to my cabin?"

"No." He muttered, sounding insulted. "I'm taking you back to mine, and you're not leaving my sight until they have to physically drag you away from me."

For the first time all day, she relaxed, and let him tow her away. They walked in silence, Shane's arm tight around her middle. When her legs suddenly buckled, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, he simply swung her up into the air and carried her the rest of the way.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks, Mitch."

"I might still be in shock." Mitchie admitted, blinking several times. "You just called me Mitch."

Shane held back a laugh. "Yeah? It's short for Mitchie, isn't it? Do you want me to stop?"

She was staring straight ahead. "I thought everyone would start calling me Michelle, since that's apparently my real name."

"Well... Who started calling you Mitchie?"

"I did."

"Then I'm gonna keep calling you Mitch." He said. "Or Mitchie, because it's the name you gave yourself."

Mitchie tightened her grip around her neck as he carried her up the stairs and into the cabin. He settled her onto the bed before slipping into the bathroom, only to appear seconds later with a first aid kit in his hands.

"My friend Sierra would freak out if she knew Shane Gray was acting as my doctor right now." Mitchie told him, wincing as he began to dab at the scrape with a warm wet washcloth. She'd understood why he had to do it, she just wished the cloth wasn't also covered in soap. It made the scrapes burn that much more.

"That's me." He replied with a smirk. "Doctor Shane."

Shane put the washcloth down for a moment and reached out to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, feeling the blush start to rise. She waited for him to tease her about it, as he had done so many times before, but it never came.

"Mitchie?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked, reaching for the cloth again. "It's driving me crazy that I can't figure out a way to make you feel better."

Her heart melted. The Shane Gray in front of her was not the same boy who she'd forced to say the words _thank you_ that first day in the kitchen, and she was so amazed that just by hearing her sing, he was back to his old self.

"Mitch?"

"I can't believe this is happening, Shane." Mitchie mumbled. "I mean, yesterday was the best day of my life, and now... Now, I don't know where I'm going to be living tomorrow, let alone a month."

Shane finally finished cleaning her wrists, and he threw the cloth uncaringly over his shoulder. Like an expert, he applied a series of antibiotics to two different soft bandages before wrapping the gauze around each wrist.

"I know." He said, standing up to put the first aid kit back. "But Mitchie, everything is gonna be okay. We're gonna figure all of this out."

We. He had just said _we_. _We_ were going to figure everything out.

"You don't really thing I'd leave you to deal with this all alone, did you?"

Her blush was back as she realized that she had actually said that out loud.

"Mitch." Shane dropped down beside her, slipping his arm around her shoulder to draw her closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his torso in response. Shane laughed sadly, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. They sat there for a few moments, waiting for someone to burst through the door, and drag her away.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, glancing up at him. "For everything I put you through this summer."

Shane sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain your side of the story. If it weren't for you, and your voice, I could have lost everything: my band, Nate, Jason, everything. You saved me."

With a real smile on her face, Mitchie tightened her grip on his waist. She never wanted the moment to end.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something..."

Was it just her, or did Shane Gray actually look _nervous?_ He performed in front of millions of people, daily, but here he was, suddenly jumping to his feet to stalk back and forth across the room.

"What is it, Shane?" Mitchie asked, feeling nervous. "Are you okay?"

"No." Shane replied. "I'm about to start babbling like a school girl, but I can't let you leave here without telling you... And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I _need_ to say this... I like you, Mitchie. I really, really like you. I don't know when I first noticed, if it was the first time I heard you sing, or if it was the day you told me off in the kitchen... I just... There. I said it. I couldn't let you-"

He was cut off by the fifteen-year-old girl throwing herself at him, arms winding around his neck, legs locking around his waist. He let out a laugh, staggering a little before regaining his composure and holding her up.

"Mitch?"

"I like you too, you idiot!" Mitchie laughed as her feet returned to the ground. "I can't believe you didn't know that!"

Before she could continue to poke fun at him, Shane had grabbed her waist and yanked her forward until she was standing in front of him. With his hands on either side of her face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was everything she had ever wanted.

If anyone told her that her summer at Camp Rock was going to end with a kiss from Shane Gray, she would have called them a liar. Of course, if that same person had also told her that she was actually the younger sister of Jason Green, she would have told them to shut their mouths, that it was the biggest lie they could up with.

She was now learning that apparently, anything was possible.

Brown began to pound on the cabin door, and then the Social Worker, a woman with graying hair, and a resting bitch face, entered the room.

"It's time to go, Michelle."

Shane offered her an encouraging smile as he reached out to take her hand, a clear indicator that he wasn't leaving her side until the very end.

"Michelle?"

"I'm Mitchie." She said, squeezing his hand. "Call me Mitchie."


	6. Chapter 6

Shane didn't leave her side. Not once.

While the social worker shot him warning and annoyed glances, he simply ignored her, and began to mummer soothing things in her ear as she struggled to finish packing. He'd carried the suitcase for her, his free hand wrapped around her own. Now he stood behind her as she said one last goodbye to her group of friends.

True to her word, Tess hadn't told anyone her secret, but with Steve and Connie being led away in handcuffs, concern had turned to suspicion, and suspicion to gossip, before Mitchie had finally snapped and set the record straight.

She was Jason Green's little sister. She still couldn't believe it.

"Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn!" She called, throwing her arms around her best friend. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Caitlyn whispered. "Promise me that you won't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. Barron, Sander, Tess, Peggy, Ella and Lola had already said the exact same thing to her, she couldn't help but think that she would hear Shane say it eventually too. While she appreciated everyone's support, she knew that only Shane and Caitlyn were likely to hear from her until after the investigation, and everything else currently going on in her life had come to a close.

"Thanks, Cait." She muttered, pulling her into one last hug. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"You'd better."

Caitlyn tried to offer her an encouraging smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Slowly, the curly haired girl backed away.

There was only one person left to say goodbye to.

"Mitch." Shane said, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey. It's gonna be okay."

Mitchie pressed her face into his shoulder, fighting back tears. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but what if Shane was wrong? What if her parents were charged with kidnapping? What if she never saw them again?

What if she was sent to live with Jason?

Biologically, he may have been her older brother, but personally, he was a stranger, and she didn't know how she felt about him right at that moment.

"Mitchie?"

"Hmm?"

Shane pulled back to look her in the eyes, his hands gripped her shoulders. "Say something. Please."

"I'm scared." Mitchie whispered. "What if I never see you again?"

Much to her surprise, he began to laugh, and then suddenly she was in his arms again. He pressed his lips to her hairline, before ducking his head down to kiss her.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said. "I'm not going anywhere, Mitchie, and I am going to get you back. Do you understand me?"

Mitchie nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She sighed, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him one last time. "Will you make sure everyone's okay?"

Shane nodded, still chuckling. Why he was laughing, she had no idea, so she stared up at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"It's just so you." He muttered. "Still worrying about everyone you care about, when they should be worrying about you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, giving him a gentle shove. "Please just go check on Caitlyn for me."

"I think Nate's already got that one covered." Shane admitted with a smirk. "But I'll go check it out... Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna be okay." He said once more, because he knew she needed to hear it. "And don't get too used to that foster home, because the very second that I can, I'm gonna come find you."

She wound her arms around his neck once more, and he held her up easily, one hand resting at the back of her head as his lips found hers. They kissed for a few moments, until the social worker cleared her throat.

"Michelle? We really have to-"

"How many times does she have to tell you to call her Mitchie?" Shane demanded, slipping back into his former 'jerk' persona. "Why can't you just call her _Mitchie?_ That's her name!"

It was Mitchie's turn to laugh as she yanked hard on his jacket to pull his lips back down to hers.

"I'll be okay." She promised him. "Go. Take care of everybody for me."

"Call me when you get there." He replied, slipping out of his jacket. "And take this with you."

Mitchie opened her mouth to protest, but Shane kissed her again, cutting her off completely. He wrapped the jacket, his favorite one, around her shoulders before pressing his lips to hers one last time.

"I'll see you soon."

As she watched him jog down the path to catch up with Nate and Caitlyn, her smile fell. Jason had paused to exchange a wary glance with his band made, it was obvious that he had seen their very, very public display of affection. From his facial expression, Mitchie could tell that he wasn't happy about it, but at that moment, she could have cared less.

This was all his fault.

At least, that's what she wanted to say. She wanted so badly to blame him for her parents being arrested, for realizing that she was Michelle Parker, for noticing the chain hanging around her neck in the first place.  
But she couldn't.

It wasn't Jason's fault that Michelle had gone missing, it wasn't his fault that he had happened to notice that she looked familiar. It wasn't his fault that she was his sister.

It was just fate.

 _We make our own fortunes, and call them fate._ She thought, going back to a quote she had once heard on _Gossip Girl_. _And what better excuse to choose a path than to insist it's our destiny? But at the end of the day, we all have to live_ _with our choices... No matter who's looking over our shoulder._

"Mitchie..." Jason drew out, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "I... Look, this isn't forever, okay? I'll fix this... I'll get you out of there, I promise."

She didn't want to hurt him, she really didn't, but she was feeling miserable, and if he really was her brother, then she knew that one day he would eventually forgive her.

"Haven't you done enough?" Mitchie hissed, sounding very much like the old Shane. "Do you even realize just how much you've screwed up my life?"

Jason looked taken aback. "Mitchie..."

"No." She held up a hand to cut him off. "Look. I'm really sorry that my disappearance caused you so much pain, but I am _not_ Michelle, and I didn't ask for this, Jason. I... I don't even remember you!"

With a firm grip on her elbow, the social worker led her to the passenger's side of the car, leaving the twenty one year old standing there with his mouth hanging open.

As the car sped past the 'Camp Rock' sign, a single tear slid down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

While the Social Worker had promised her that her temporary foster family would be some of the kindest people she would ever meet, she still felt alone. The foster mother had directed her to a bedroom at the end of the hall with the promise to call her when dinner was ready, while the foster father hadn't even glanced up at her as she passed him, too focused on the football game playing on the widescreen TV.

They'd told her to unpack, but she pulled out her phone instead, and called Shane. He answered on the first ring.

"Mitch?"

"Hey..." She replied, her voice shaking. "It's me... I'm here..."

Shane sounded worried. "Where is _here?_ A foster home? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Mitchie whispered. "I mean, yeah, I'm at a foster home, but no, I'm not okay... I just... Tell me this is a dream, Shane... Please."

"Mitchie..."

By his tone of voice, she could tell that the only thing he wanted to do was come for her, but they were now 2,887 miles apart, there was nothing he could do except try and calm her down over the phone.

"Mitchie."

She'd been right. He _did_ want to go and get her, it was taking everything he had not to catch the next plane to New Jersey, burst down the door to her temporary home, and drag her out after him, away from everything bad in her life.

"Mitchie..."

"Shane." She said with a laugh. "Repeating my name over and over again isn't going to make me feel better."

He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Mitch." Shane muttered. "Just remember, all of this is only temporary. Do you remember what I told you?"

 _I'm not going anywhere, Mitchie, and I am going to get you back  
_

 _Don't get too used to that foster home, because the very second that I can, I'm gonna come find you._

"Just promise me that it'll be soon."

"As soon as they give us the okay. Jason is _really_ pushing the courts, Mitch."

Mitchie winced at the mention of her 'brother's' name. She wasn't angry at Jason persay; she just didn't know how to react to the current situation at hand. She was Michelle Parker, a little girl who had been taken from her home by her mother, Michelle Parker, who had grown up as Michelle 'Mitchie' Torres.

She was Mitchie Torres, a fifteen-year-old girl who had no memory whatsoever of living her life as Michelle Parker.

Of course, other than calling Jason _Jay_ , and remembering that she had wanted a purple bedroom.

"Mitchie?"

"I'm tired." She lied, because she didn't want to talk about Jason anymore. "Can I call you later?"

Shane sounded skeptical. "Of course, Mitch. Get some sleep, call me when you wake up."

Mitchie hung up before throwing herself down onto the unfamiliar, uncomfortable bed. She couldn't help but think that the best moments she would have while living in that foster home would be when she first woke up in the morning, where for just a moment, she'd forget what was going on in her life, where she could pretend that she was still Mitchie Torres, who lived with New Jersey with her loving parents, Mitchie Torres, who didn't have any siblings, let alone a brother who had spent the last ten years searching for her.

The only thing she didn't want to forget about was her duet with Shane. Or the way Shane had kissed her for the first time... That was a good memory, too. They were the only memories that were keeping her hopeful.  
Mitchie closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt faint.

And then, she was taken back to a different time. Maybe, a simpler time.

* * *

The thunder wouldn't stop rumbling. Her mother had taken the curtains down so they could be cleaned, so the lightening lit up the entire room.

She was scared.

Quickly, she threw back her covers and tiptoed across the rug towards the door. She opened it, wincing it when let out a long creak, before she glanced down the hallway at the two bedrooms near her own.

Kyle would only let out an angry groan if she bothered him, and then he'd tell her to go away.

There was only one place she could go, so she ran.

He was sound asleep, his arms curled around one of his many spare pillows. Slowly, she crept up to his bed, hesitantly reaching out to poke his arm.

"Jay?"

"Mhhh?" Came his tired reply. "What's wrong? Is... Is the house on fire?"

She couldn't help but laugh. He'd sounded exactly like Kyle, only using a nicer tone than the oldest of the siblings usually did.

Groggily, he cracked an eye lid and glanced down at her. "Michelle? What's wrong?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he bent down and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up onto the bed to sit beside him. She immediately curled up into his side, relaxing the second his arm wrapped around her.

"Did the storm scare you?"

"Yeah..." She replied in a quiet tone. "Can I..."

"You're not going anywhere." He told her, poking her waist. "It's alright, munchkin, I'll protect you from the big bad storm."

In an attempt to get her back to sleep, he began to sing.

 _I see the moon, the moon sees me  
_

 _The moon sees somebody I want to see  
_

 _So, God bless the moon and God bless me_

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered, turning to face him. "I love you-"

"To the moon and back." He said with a smile, pressing his lips to her hairline. "I love you to the moon and back, Michelle."

She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry." She heard him mutter. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you, munchkin. I'll protect you always."

* * *

Mitchie's eyes opened, and she let out a shocked gasp. She'd had that dream before, she was sure of that, she had just always believed what her mother told her, that she watched one too many soap operas.

The boy in the dream had to be Jason... And the little girl?

It was her. It was Michelle, but it was her.

Mitchie picked up her phone and called Shane again. He answered on the first ring.

"Mitch? That was quick... Are you okay?"

"Is Jason there?" She asked, trying to sound calm. "I... Is he there?"

"Yeah." Shane replied, sounding surprised. "Hold on. Jase? Jason!"

Mitchie could hear a muffled conversation going on before Shane's voice came back on the line.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Here he is." Shane said. "I... I'll call you later, alright?"

She didn't want him to go, she really didn't, but she needed to apologize. She'd hurt him, and she'd lied to him. Jason was her brother.

 _I am not Michelle Parker, and I didn't ask for this, Jason. I... I don't even remember you_

"Mitchie?"

Jason too, sounded surprised.

"Hey..." Mitchie drew out. "Um... Jay... I mean, Jason... I'm sorry... I didn't mean all those things that I said."

Jason let out a long sigh. "No, Mitchie, _I'm_ sorry... I never meant for you to get dragged into all of this. If I could take it back..."

There were a million 'What If's' running through her head: what if she had never come to Camp Rock? What if Shane had never heard her sing? What if Jason hadn't recognized the pendent hanging off of her necklace?

What if she had never gone missing?

None of this was his fault. It was just fate, cruel and ironic, but it was fate just the same.

"Don't apologize." Mitchie told him. "I'm glad we're both getting some answers to the questions I'm sure you've been asking yourself as well over the years... This wasn't your fault, Jason, and I'm sorry that I blamed you."

Jason suddenly felt as if he were about to break down crying. The only thing he had ever wanted was to know that Mitchie was safe, and now that he did know that, he wished that he could take it all back. He'd never meant to hurt her, and instead, he'd torn her away from the only family she could remember.

Mitchie was safe. That was all he had ever wanted.

"Jay?"

He managed a smile when he realized that she hadn't corrected herself that time while using Michelle's old nickname him.

"Yeah, munchkin?"

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. At one point in time, she had loved being called _munchkin_ , that she was sure of.

"I do remember you." Mitchie whispered. "Even if it's taken me this long to realize... I do remember you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Shane!"

Before her social worker could protest, and before the car could even come to a complete stop, she shot out of the front seat and took off running towards him.

"Mitchie!" He called, relief clear in his voice. "Hey! C'mere!"

He hadn't been expecting her to throw herself at him, but maybe he should.

Mitchie wound her arms around his neck, her feet left the ground as she clung to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Shane wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him.

"Mitch." Shane muttered, resting a hand on the back of her head. "Shh. This is all gonna be over soon. Everything's gonna be alright."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Wanna bet?"

Before she could reply, he pressed his lips to hers. Shane swung her around in a circle, finally returning her feet to the ground. They continued to kiss until Mitchie's Social Worker cleared her throat.

"Michelle? We really need to get inside..."

"Her name is _Mitchie._ " Shane snapped, grabbing her hand. "And you don't need to worry about her, she's coming with me."

He pulled her along behind him back towards the courthouse. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're obviously not her biggest fan." Mitchie teased. "Um, Shane? Are we allowed to be together right now?"

Shane glanced down at her, his famous smirk in place. "Who knows, who cares?"

She laughed again. Shane had been her constant companion during her month in foster care, when she wasn't on the phone with him, which was almost never, Nate and Caitlyn had taken up any other free time of her day. It had annoyed her foster parents, who were not the kind people like her social worker had promised, the way her phone was constantly going off. She'd answer on the first ring, feeling content in knowing that it was Shane, Nate, or Caitlyn on the other end of the line.

And once or twice, Jason as well.

During her month away, she'd had time to reflect, and after apologizing to him, brother and sister had had a few short conversations. As awkward as it had been, it was a start.

* * *

With court in session, Mitchie had been left to stand out in the hallway with Shane and Nate.

Not that she minded.

Without anyone watching her every move, she was free to sit on Shane's lap, her face buried into his shoulder. It had been almost five weeks since he'd last held her, and she wasn't letting go of him any time soon.

She couldn't help but wonder if Shane was thinking the exact same thing.

"Guys." Nate grumbled, as they kissed again. "Can you cool it with the PDA? Jason will be here any second."

"You are such a grandpa." Mitchie teased, reaching out to swat his hand. "Maybe if _you_ had someone to kiss..."

Shane's smile was devious. "Maybe someone like... Caitlyn?"

"Exactly." She replied. "Someone like Caitlyn. She hasn't been able to shut up about you, Nate."  
Nate's cheeks burned while Shane and Mitchie laughed.

He cared about Caitlyn, he couldn't deny that.

They had been friends for as long as he could remember, maybe since their 'Junior Rocker' days at Camp Rock. He had a vague memory of the first time they'd met, and he was pretty sure their first meeting involved his drum stick slipping from his hand, which knocked the usually coordinated dancer over as flew at her face. While trying to help her up, she'd yanked hard on his hand, sending him crashing to the floor beside her. They'd been friends ever since.

"Shut up, Mitchie."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled in response.

He was a good friend, but she had to admit, when he reached out to her during her month in foster care, it had surprised her at first. Shane was the only member of Connect 3 she knew inside and out, thanks to their constant forms of communication: texts, phone calls, even a few emails when Shane's phone died, and he'd been forced to use his laptop. Their first conversation had been anything less than awkward, filled with long, drawn out stretches of silence. Then, Mitchie had cracked a very Jason-esc joke, causing Nate to fall into hysterics. It was just the ice breaker they'd needed, and they could talk about anything and everything now.

"Has she..." Nate began, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Has she really been..."

Shane rolled his eyes, his smirk still in place. He'd known Nate for years, but never had he seen the sixteen-year-old come out of his 'forty-year-old man' self.

At least, not until Mitchie had come along, anyway.

And he couldn't help but think that Mitchie was going to change all of their lives for the better. Jason just needed to win custody first.

She had saved him, whether it be with her voice, or the way she had seemed to be immune to his horrible attitude. She'd gone where no one else dared to go, and she'd pulled him out of the dark, and miserable world that he had been living in for so long. Because of her, their label had agreed to let them play their own songs, because of her, he was the person he had once been, the kid who just loved music.

Mitchie had saved him, and now, it was his turn to save her.

Which is why he _needed_ Jason to win custody. Mitchie was going back to that foster home over his dead body.

"She'd kill me if she knew I told you." Mitchie said, snapping him back to reality. "But yes Nate, Caitlyn talks about you all the time."

Shane laughed, tightening his grip around her middle. "It's so obvious that you two are made for each other."

"Oh really?" Nate challenged, his cheeks still burning. "Like you and Mitchie are?"

Mitchie blinked. She was unsure of how to reply, and that only made him chuckle. She felt Shane give her a reassuring squeeze, before he pressed his lips to a temple.

"Yeah." Shane muttered. "Just like me and Mitchie."

Her cheeks began to burn, but neither boy had time to tease her about it as the door to the courtroom swung open. Jason was led out by his lawyer, with a firm grip on the sleeve of his tux jacket. His expression was unreadable. That couldn't be good.

"Jase?" Nate asked, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Shane." Jason muttered, refusing to meet her gaze. "Get Nate and Mitchie to the limo. I'll meet you guys there as soon as I finish signing the paperwork."

Shane looked doubtful. "You won custody?"

"Temporarily."

"Then why don't you look happy about it?"

The oldest band member blinked in surprise when he realized that it had been Mitchie who had spoken.

"Because." He said. "You won't be allowed to contact Steve or Connie until after the feds are done investigating their involvement in your kidnapping."

Mitchie's lip quivered. "But... But they didn't know! They thought they were saving me from my... From your... From our... From _her_. Elizabeth."

"I know." Jason whispered. "I am _so_ sorry, Mitchie. I... I didn't want this to happen."

He reached out to take her hand, and it surprised him when she squeezed back.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't know if she could get used to riding around in a limo.

But, maybe she was going to have to.

She was currently sitting in a plush leather seat across from Nate and Jason, who either couldn't or wouldn't stop staring at her. Shane's arm wrapped around her shoulders was the only thing keeping her sane. She'd pressed her face into his shoulder the moment he had led her out the the limo, and she hadn't looked up, or spoken a word since. And although she so desperately wished that she wasn't doing so, she in turn, was staring back at Jason.

She had a brother.

Her brother was Jason (Parker) Green, of Connect 3.

Her brother had spent the last ten years searching for her.

Her brother currently had custody of her, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

She was terrified about one thing: the limo was currently en-route to the airport, and she had never been on a plane before. Or, at least, not that she could remember. Anything before the age of five was still kind of a blur.

Sensing her discomfort, Shane's grip tightened.

"You're gonna love L.A, Mitch." He whispered. "Sunny days, beautiful beaches, me..."

"I like the sound of that last one." Mitchie teased, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Promise me you won't leave my side?"

Shane offered her a playful wink. "You're stuck with me."

Because he was so concentrated on the fifteen-year-old, the shaggy haired rock star didn't seem to notice that his band mate and longtime friend was glowering at him.

Nate opened his mouth to say something, but Jason shook his head.

He was wary of Shane's growing relationship with his sister, and he had a right to feel that way. He had already missed so much of Mitchie's life, but of course now that he had found his sister, he got to deal with the fact that she was going to date.

Why did it have to be Shane?

Shane was one of his best friends, he was almost like a brother to Jason, and knowing Shane as well as he did, he knew that he would never do anything to hurt Mitchie.

If he did, his ass would have been grass.

Jason knew he was going to have to have a man-to-man talk with Shane, where he would lay down the laws. He'd spent years imaging, and dreading the day that Michelle would start dating. And now, right in front of his very eyes, she was falling _hard_ for his band mate.

Why did it have to be _Shane?_

He wasn't opposed to the relationship, per say, but he was her older brother, and it was killing him not to have a connection to her when his best friend did. Though he finally had Mitchie back, he had lost her a long time ago.

He no longer knew how to be her brother.

Part of him did want the five-year-old version of his sister: The Michelle who had known and loved him, the Michelle who had gone to him for anything and anything. The Michelle, or Mitchie, as she now referring to herself as Mitchie, who remembered that she has a brother.

He loved Mitchie, more than anything in the world, and he was going to prove that to her.

"I've got a surprise for you, Mitchie."

Much to his surprise, she pulled away from Shane to look him in the eye.

There was a genuine smile on her face.

None of this was Jason's fault, and she knew that she needed to stop blaming him. Right then and there, he was the only family she had, and she couldn't lose him too.

"Does it match the rug?"

The two siblings began to crack up, while Shane and Nate shared a confused smile. While they were happy to see brother and sister finally getting along, they were also beginning to realize that they had a lot to learn about not only

Mitchie's past, but Jason's as well.

"No, munchkin." Jason muttered, reaching out to squeeze her knee. "I painted the walls purple, not pink. I promise."  
What was it that she had said to Jason that day? While waiting for the DNA results?

 _Purple...  
_

 _I wanted to paint my bedroom purple, but mom wanted everything to be pink, because she thought it would match the carper better._

She'd always hated the color pink, Jason realized. In a logic that could only make sense to Elizabeth Parker, girls wore pink, and boys wore blue. He'd spent more than half of his childhood dressed in blue, until he'd thrown a fit, and his father, who rarely went up against his mother, had stepped in and told Elizabeth that Jason was old enough to make his own choices.

If Mitchie wanted a purple bedroom, then she was going to have a purple bedroom.

* * *

"You're making that look _so_ easy, Nate."

He shot her a hard look, yanking hard on the handle of her suitcase. His knuckles were turning white from his tight grasp, but with the right amount of force, he finally got the piece of luggage up to the second step.

Mitchie turned to Shane. "So... This is gonna take a while."

"Shut. Up. Mitchie."

Shane chuckled, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

Just like their last day at camp, he had yet to leave her side. He'd sat beside her on the plane, his arm wrapped around her middle in an unbreakable hold. Though he usually hated the paparazzi, he'd allowed himself to be photographed holding her hand as he led her towards the limo. The picture would most likely end up on the front page of every gossip magazine and tabloid _('Shane Gray holds hands with Mystery Girl while out and about with his band mates: Jason Green and Nate Black! A new interest, perhaps?)_ but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I think he'll be hitting the gym before Caitlyn comes to visit."

"Shut. Up. Shane."

Mitchie raised an eye brow. "Caitlyn's coming to visit?"

"We fly her out here periodically. Her parents will feel more comfortable with it, now that you're here."  
But how long would she be there for?

Right now, she had no choice but to live with Jason. He _had_ custody of her at the moment, but what was going to happen when her parents were cleared?

Because they had had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

Would they fight to get her back? Would they let her stay with Jason? Would Jason be willing to let her live with someone else?

She had a feeling that the answer to that last question would be a big fat _**no**_.

Shane was staring at her, his eyes full of confusion and concern. She needed to stop spacing out on him, she could tell it was starting to freak him out. It was a bad habit.

She was pretty sure Jason did the exact same thing whenever he was deep in thought: ignore the rest of the world. She had a vague memory of walking into his room, and doing everything except slapping him to try and get his attention.

She could also remember reaching for the glass of water sitting on his bedside, chucking it at him.

Instead of getting his attention, she had been awarded with a _very_ long timeout.

"Mitch?"

She blushed. "Sorry, Shane."

Shane chuckled before pressing his lips to her own. During the distraction, he was able to take the duffle bag from her hand, smirking at her as he pulled away.

Mitchie opened her mouth to protest, but he just kissed her again and started towards the stairs.

The boys, who had been raised to be gentlemen, weren't letting her lift a finger. Mitchie, who had been taught to pull her own weight, felt out of place in Jason, Shane and Nate's world of the rock n roll lifestyle.

She was in the Connect 3 mansion!

Mitchie could only guess that if Tess were there, she would have fainted already.

She was in Connect 3's mansion! And for the next month, or so, the Connect 3 mansion was to be her new home. Life was about to get very interesting.

Jason, Shane and Nate had good taste, she had to give them that.

The four story home was located in a secluded neighborhood, and they had 24/7 security manning the gate in front of their house. The gate, which could only be opened by a key, was there to keep the paparazzi out, and Mitchie inside.  
Jason had made it pretty clear that she wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without himself, Shane, or Nate, and she wasn't complaining.

The media didn't know that Michelle Parker had been found, or that she was now known as Mitchie Torres, or that Jason Green even had a little sister who had gone missing, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He was only trying to protect her, and Mitchie was grateful for that.

"Babe." Shane said, holding a hand out to her. "C'mon. Jase wants to show you your room."

Mitchie's cheeks were burning as she took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her along behind him.

Shane Gray had just called her _babe_!

Shane Gray had kissed her, many times.

So... What were they?

It was almost like he'd read her mind. As they reached the top of the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder before dropping her bag to loop his arms around her waist.

"Question." Shane whispered. "What do you say you and I break away later and I finally take you on a first date?"

Mitchie laughed, beaming up at him. "Answer... I'd like that."

Shane laughed too, leaning down to press his lips to hers. They kissed until an impatient Nate called for them to hurry up. He knelt down to pick up her duffle bag before offering her his hand again.

Mitchie's new bedroom was located on the third floor, and just as Jason had promised, the walls were painted purple.

It was absolutely beautiful.

There was a twin sized bed by the far wall, with satin purple sheets, and a white, lace comforter. She had an old fashioned white vanity and a white wardrobe. There was a brand new MacBook plugged in, sitting on the desk, and her keyboard had been set up in the opposite corner. She had a reading area, complete with a bookshelf full of books, and a plush purple chair. Sitting on the chair, wrapped up with a purple satin ribbon, was a brand new guitar.

It was perfect.

"Oh my god..." Mitchie breathed, stepping inside. "It's... I love it! Thank you guys, so much!"

With a grin on his face, Nate gestured to the oldest person in the room. "It was all Jason, Mitchie."

She crossed the room, reaching out to take her brother's hands. He squeezed back softly.

Jason wanted nothing more than to hug his sister, but Mitchie wasn't there yet, and he had to respect that.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you, Jay."

"You're welcome, Munchkin." Jason replied with a smile. "C'mon, guys. Let's let Mitchie get settled in."

Shane opened his mouth to protest, but Nate already had him by his shirt collar, yanking him out the door. Jason remained for a moment longer.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

She'd given up on correcting herself when it came to calling him Jay. It had been her nickname for him once, and it was a habit she couldn't seem to break.

"I know this wasn't your choice." Jason muttered. "And I am more sorry for that than you will ever know... This might not mean anything to you, but I'm really glad you're here."

Mitchie took hold of his hands once again. "So am I, Jay. No matter what happens... You are my brother, and I'm glad I found you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Shane." He muttered. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He should have known that sooner or later, Jason would come to find him. Ever since their reunion early in the morning, he and Mitchie had been clinging to each other.

Apparently, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yeah." Shane replied. "Of course, man."

He stood up, pausing as he did so to reach out and ruffle Nate's hair. The gesture earned him a half-glare/half-smile from the sixteen-year-old, who was still reveling in the fact that the long lost Shane Gray had finally found his way back. Before his transformation, the two teens had only argued day and night: Nate had had a problem with Shane's attitude, Shane had just wanted both of his band mates to leave him alone, and let his own life.

The old Shane was back, and Nate had yet to stop thanking Mitchie for her beautiful voice.

Mitchie.

Jason and Shane shared a small smile as they both strained to hear the fifteen-year-old, upstairs in her bedroom. After unpacking, she'd figured out how to use Skype, and she had been video chatting with Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella for the last two hours.

She was finally starting to relax.

Shane followed Jason out of the room, suddenly feeling worried. He knew whatever his longtime friend was about to talk to him about, it had to do with Mitchie.

The conversation would go one of two ways.

Jason would either threaten to quit the band, and move out, taking Mitchie with him.

Or...

Jason would give consent to the relationship, but not before warning him what would happen if he ever broke Mitchie's heart.

Shane was praying for the second option.

Jason let the back door fall shut behind him before turning to face his band mate. The older boy's expression was unreadable.

"Jase?" Shane muttered, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I always imagined doing this someday." He replied distractedly. "Look, man. I know I've only had her for five minutes, but... She is my sister."

The lead singer nodded in understanding. Even during his few years as a jerk, he'd been the one to console him on the day that Michelle had disappeared, as well as her birthday.

Jason had never given up on finding her alive.

And now that he had her... Shane knew that he wasn't going to stop protecting her. Ever again.

"Jase..."

Jason held up a hand to cut him off. "Look, man, I _know_ who you are, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt Mitchie, because... If you did..."

"Connect 3 would become Connect 2?"

"Or Mitchie would take over as lead singer."

The two boys laughed, the oldest reaching out to rest a hand on the younger one's shoulder.

He knew that Shane would never hurt Mitchie.

He'd seen the way that his band mate looked at his sister, the way he hadn't stopped looking at her since she'd stepped out onto that stage during Final Jam that fateful day. Mitchie looked at him the exact same way, her eyes lit up any time she saw Shane.

Who was he to try and take that happiness away from her by not allowing her to date Shane?

What they had was real.

It reminded him that his parents had once looked at each other in the exact same way, before the slamming doors, before the late night arguments started, before he had been left to raise Mitchie like she was his own kid instead of his kid sister.

"Just... Promise me that you'll look out for her."

Shane glanced over at Mitchie's bedroom window, a smile on his face. "Count on it."

Jason reached out to ruffle the younger boy's hair, which he had taken to wearing in his natural form, because Mitchie liked it curly, before walking back inside. He offered Nate a smile as he headed towards the stairs.

He could just barely hear the end of Mitchie's conversation.

"No, Tess! I will _not_ send you a picture of my brother while he's sleeping!"

Jason couldn't hide the smile on his face. Mitchie had just referred to him as her _brother_.

"Because... I don't know, that's weird!"

Slowly, he raised his hand to knock on the door. In a soft voice, she called for him to wait for just a minute, before turning back to her computer.

"Yeah, Cait... Okay. I'll send you a picture of Nate sleeping." Mitchie laughed. "I've gotta go, I've got a visitor. I miss you guys!"

"We love you, Mitchie!"

"I love you guys too!" She blew the four girls a kiss. "We'll talk soon. Bye!"

Jason wrapped his hand around the door knob, waiting until he heard her call for him before swinging the door open.

Mitchie glanced over at him, a smile appearing on her face. "Hey!"

"Hey." He laughed, dropping down onto the edge of her bed. "Good conversation?"

"The best!" She replied, still smiling. "Um... Just a heads up, the girls aren't going to stop hounding me until I send them a picture of each Connect 3 member sound asleep."

"That's... That's a little creepy."

The two siblings laughed, and Mitchie moved to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Jason cleared his throat and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"I wanted to give you something."

It was one of his prized possession.

He'd been carrying both pictures around in his back pocket since the day she'd disappeared. One thing that Shane and Nate didn't know was that he always kissed the picture of Michelle, taken a month before her disappearance, before going out on stage every night. Just like on her birthday, he always made the exact same wish.

 _Please let this be the year that I find you._

Slowly, he unfolded the old photo and handed it to her.

Mitchie began to laugh. Vaguely, she remembered that day.

One of her favorite things to do at the age of five had been for Jason to grip her hands in his own, as he swung her around in circles. She didn't know who had taken the picture, but she did remember the day that picture had been taken. Her parents, her biological parents anyway, had been fighting all afternoon. It had been Jason who snuck into her room during her nap time, she couldn't sleep with all the fighting going on, he'd led her outside with a firm grip on her hand.

Jason had practically raised her.

At the age of ten, he'd somehow balanced the role of a brother and a parent perfectly. He had woken her up every morning, he'd braided her hair, he'd fed both of them breakfast, he'd helped her choose an outfit for school, he had made sure that her teeth were brushed, and her face clean. He'd even risked being late to his class, as the middle school was a mile away from her elementary school, just to make sure she got to school on time.

"How did we manage to do that without pulling my arm out of socket?"

Jason stifled a laugh. "Hell if I know."

Mitchie glanced down at the picture again. Memories of her childhood were far and few, but by the look on her face in that photograph, at one time, she had been happy, and she had loved Jason.

Not that she didn't love him now.

She just felt awkward saying it when they hardly knew each other.

"I..." He began, glancing nervously at the floor. "I had my 'older brother' talk with Shane."

She turned to look at him, her eyes widening slightly. She knew that Jason had seen the two of them together, holding hands, hugging, kissing, and she had also known that it was only a matter of time before he confronted her about it.

Jason seemed like the protective type.

Was he about to tell her that she couldn't date Shane?

Jason reached out to take her hand. "I warned him about what would happen if he ever broke your heart."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. Her brother raised an eye brow in confusion.

"I thought you were coming to tell me that you and I were moving out!" She explained. "Or that you were going to kick Shane out of the band, and you were coming to ask me to be your new lead singer!"

It scared him how much Shane and Mitchie could think alike.

Jason squeezed her hand, a small smile appearing on his face. He wasn't sure how he felt about his sister's growing relationship with his band mate, but he would never be cruel to her.

If she was happy, then so was he.

"You'd better get changed, Mitch."

It was Mitchie's turn to raise an eye brow. "What? Why?"

"Because." He stood up, ready to leave. "Shane's going to knock on your door in exactly forty-five minutes, to take you on your first date."

A blush rose to her cheeks. Her first date with Shane!

"Jay?"

Jason stopped at the doorway. "Yeah, Mitch?"

"Thank you." Mitchie muttered, holding up the picture. "For reminding me that I used to be happy."

"That's all I have ever wanted for you, Munchkin." He replied. "For you to be happy."

* * *

Though the paparazzi already had a photograph of him holding her hand, Shane was determined to protect their privacy for as long as he could.

Which was why he had been forced to have his first date with Mitchie in his own backyard.

"Shane!"

She squealed as he once again swatted her hand away. He'd insisted on blindfolding her, and he was taking advantage of that situation as often as he could. He'd poke her waist, snap his finger right next to her ear, he'd jerk her to the right, only to go left a second later, he'd cradle her bridal style and spin her around in a circle. Or, his favorite thing to do, he'd press his lips to her cheek, before kissing her full on the mouth when she was least expecting it.

He couldn't help himself, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Mitchie was wearing a green dress that flared out just above her knee, which she'd paired with black ballet flats. Around her neck was the necklace Jason had given her. While he was holding her left hand in his own, the moon shaped pendent was gripped up in her right.

"Can I take this thing off yet?"

Shane chuckled. "What's the matter, babe? Not a big fan of surprises?"

Underneath her blindfold, Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane knew better than anyone that she had had enough surprises in the previous month to last a lifetime.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, guessing her thoughts. "I didn't mean it like that."

She giggled. "Please?"

With a dramatic sigh, Shane's quick and gentle fingers set to work on untying to knot on the tie that he had wrapped around her head. As the darkness faded away, Mitchie gasped.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Sometime before he'd retired to the living room to watch TV with Nate, Shane had spent a few hours stringing lights across the trees, out by the pond in Connect 3's vast backyard. It was dark, but the entire area out by the water was lit up.

It was perfect.

"Shane..."

"I know we have to lay low for a little while." He whispered. "But after everything that's happened... You deserve an amazing first date, Mitch... Dance with me?"

Mitchie nodded, tears brimming her eyes as she slipped her arms around his neck. He held her close, a melody she had never heard before began to play in the background.

Being in Shane's arms, she had never felt safer, and she never wanted that feeling to end.

* * *

Jason watched them from the window, a small smile on his face.

Eventually, he would get used to the idea of Shane and Mitchie dating. But even despite his initial wariness towards the new relationship, he had to admit...

He was glad that Mitchie had Shane, and he was glad that Shane had Mitchie.

Nate was snoring at the couch, and Jason began to silently debate on whether it would be a good idea to wake him up, or if he should just throw a blanket over the sixteen year old, and head upstairs to go to bed himself.

His phone began to buzz, loudly blasting music. He glanced worriedly at his sleeping band mate, before looking down at his still-ringing phone.

When he saw the name and number flash across the screen, he paled almost instantly.

"Jase?"

Nate was staring at him, his eyes full of confusion. Jason hit ignore, and shoved the phone back into his pocket before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to wake you."

The sixteen year old rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Who was that?"

"Um..." Jason turned in time to watch Shane twirl Mitchie around in a great circle. "I... I have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. Quick A/N, a few people have commented on my absence, and I just wanted to take a second to apologize for that. I love writing this story, and 'No More Hiding Who I Want To Be' and since I'm now home for the summer, I'll be able to update more often. This semester was just really stressful, and I honestly had nothing to do BUT study. I'm sorry :/**

 **P.S. updates for 'Love Jason, Love Mitchie' are coming along, just very slowly.**

* * *

Though it was probably every teenage girl's dream come true...

Living with three Rock Stars was _not_ a fairy tale!

Though he had been transformed, Shane, still obsessed with his appearance, would lock himself in _her_ bathroom for hours on end. Why couldn't he use his own?

She had no idea.

Nate snored. Loudly.

She'd first discovered this when he fell asleep while watching Juno.

Her... Her adoptive parents? Her real parents? Steve and Connie? She had no idea what the call them anymore.  
Her parents had never let her watch the movie _Juno_ , as Connie believed it was too inappropriate for a fifteen-year-old, but Jason was her guardian for the time being, and upon hearing that she had never seen it, he'd practically ordered her to watch the movie. She just hadn't wanted to view it alone.

Her brother left to go see Hayley, a girl Mitchie had yet to meet, but she could tell that Jason was serious about her. Shane had wanted to join in on 'Movie Night', but after being away for the entire summer, and after his miraculous transformation, he had a line of phone interviews as long as his arm to deal with.

That just left her with Nate.

The night had started off fun, they'd laughed at the same things, throwing a few dozen handfuls of popcorn at one another.

And then Nate had started to snore.

She'd tried to ignore it at first, even turning the volume on the TV up to an acceptable rate that wouldn't wake him, but it was no use. Finally, she'd shut off the TV, and wandered back up to her bedroom.

The second the door shut behind her, her phone buzzed.

It was a text, from Caitlyn.

 **Mitch. You NEED to check out HotTunes... Now.**

She winced. She'd been avoiding HotTunes at all costs, mostly because Connect 3 had canceled more than a few public outings, and the fans had started to take notice.

Those events had all been canceled because of her, at her brother's request. The three boys wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before her life became public know-how.

With a sigh, Mitchie logged onto her computer, and pulled up the HotTunes website.

The first featured video made her let out a shaky breath.

 **Does Jason Green, Connect 3 hottie, have a sister that we never knew about?!**

 **According to a source close to the oldest band member, Jason Green** _ **(born Jason Parker)**_ **has a sister who he just recently discovered. According to our source, who of course will remain anonymous, brother and sister have been separated for over ten years, and are currently in the process of getting to know one another again.  
**

 **Jason's sister has yet to be named, but fans are beginning to speculate that the young girl see holding hands with the guitarist's best friend, Connect 3 lead singer, Shane Gray, is really Jason's young sister.**

A picture of herself, her eyes covered by Jason's oversized sunglasses, hand-in-hand with Shane flashed across the screen. Mitchie quickly exited the webpage and threw her door open. She moved down the hallway at too quick a pace for her uncoordinated self to handle, and landed right outside of Shane's bedroom with a loud _thud!_

He was at her side immediately, his hands encircling her arms as he pulled her back to a standing position.

"Mitch?" Shane questioned, cupping her cheek. "What's wrong?"

He took one look at her face, and then she was in his arms, crushed up against his chest.

"Baby, what happened?"

"H-HotTunes..." She stuttered, blinking back tears. "Everyone knows!"

Shane winced. It was just another reason to hate the paparazzi: they ruined everything. Mitchie had already been through so much, she didn't need this to deal with too.

His phone began to buzz, and he shot her an apologetic look as he pulled it from his pocket.

"Caitlyn texted me." Jason explained quickly, not even bothering to say 'hello.' "I'm on my way home right now. Don't let her out of your sight."

Shane's grip on her tightened as he ended the call. "Mitchie. Shh. It'll be okay. C'mere, babe."

Mitchie tightened her grip on his neck. "What are we gonna do? I thought the plan was for me to lay low."

"We'll figure everything out." He promised. "And if I ever find out who's behind this, Mitch..."

* * *

"There's really only one thing we can do, Jason."

"Just because I've never hit you before..." Jason drew out through clenched teeth. "Doesn't mean I can't start now."

"Easy Jase." Shane mumbled, squeezing Mitchie's hand. "He was only trying to help."

Mitchie frowned. "Well that wasn't very helpful."

"I'm sorry, Mitch." Nate said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. I don't know what else we can do."

The oldest band member jumped to his feet, and began to pace back and forth across the living room floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Jason." Mitchie scolded, shooting him a warning look. "Apologize. Now."

Jason let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his thick curls. "I'm sorry, Nate, I didn't mean it. I just don't know how this happened."

"We'll look into it." He promised. "Don't worry, Jase, they're gonna regret this."

"Damn right they will."

"Shane. Watch your language around my sister."

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." She began, raising an eye brow. "But when I was four, and you were nine, didn't I overhear you dropping F bombs when I walked past your bathroom?"

Jason's cheeks were burning, a trait that really connected the two siblings. "That's not the point, Mitchie."

Mitchie shrugged in response.

"Anyway." He sighed. "We're getting off topic here. What are we gonna do, guys?"

"You're not gonna like this..." Nate replied, refusing to meet his gaze. "But I think the only thing we can do is damage control."

"That's it..."

"Jason Parker!" Mitchie snapped, moving to stand in front of Nate. "You sit down _right_ now!"

Jason stared at her in shock as he slowly dropped back down into his chair. He was supposed to be the adult, and be the one in charge, not his fifteen-year-old sister.

"Mitchie..."

She ignored him. "What were you saying, Nate?"

"We need to do some kind of interview." Nate muttered. "Maybe it'll get them to leave you alone, at least for a little whole. Jason can just answer a _few_ questions, and that'll be all we have to say on the matter, until you're ready to make your public debut."

Jason's jaw tightened. "No."

"Okay." Mitchie spoke, turning to face a dumbfounded Jason. "Let's do it."

"Mitchie..." Shane drew out, reaching out to take her hand. "Sweetheart, you do realize what this means... Right?"

"Yeah." She replied, managing a smile. "We won't have to live in secrecy forever."

"Mitchie." Jason sighed. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if we do this. I just want to know for sure if you really want to go down this road."

Mitchie met her brother's gaze, the smile still on her face. "I want to go down this road, Jase. I'll be okay, I promise. And anyway, you'll protect me."

"Always." He said, reaching for her free hand. "I promise."


End file.
